Opening Closed Doors
by DarkHeart89
Summary: "And I can't ask you to the Luau, unless I do this." He added, going further. "I knew you were asking me!" She stated matter-of-factly, and he only rolled his eyes before pushing her out and shutting the door. The door brought back bad memories of when he dumped her behind it. One-shot. Review! Bade. Rated T


Opening Closed Doors

Summary: "And I can't ask you to the Luau, unless I do this." He added, going further.

"I knew you were asking me!" She stated matter-of-factly, and he only rolled his eyes before pushing her out and shutting the door. The door brought back bad memories of when he dumped her behind it.

Rating: T

Pairing: Bade

AN: I got this idea in the shower, go figure, but I love the title the most.

~Nat

[OoOoOoO]

There had been a lot of talk about the cowboy luau, Jade didn't necessarily love the idea of it, but Jade didn't mind a little dancing and hanging with Beck. Even if she had grown a little, she still loved showcasing Beck as her arm candy.

Jade glanced around, shutting her locker as she waited for Beck to walk in. She hadn't stayed at his RV last night, they'd reacquainted, and she'd quickly skedaddled around 2 in the morning.

She was still hesitant. Even if they were in a relationship, according to the Slap. Jade didn't need help getting a guy, when the only guy she wanted, was Beck.

There was a reason she obtained a specific status when it came to guys.

Stay away.

A smile bloomed on her face as Beck walked in, his hair a ruffled mess, but it was appealing in a way only Jade could understand. He looked tired, but satisfied. All eyes slid to them as their gazes connected.

He quickly smiled back and Jade strolled over, planting a firm kiss on his lips in greeting. Mm, those lips, boy had she missed those. There were a few whistles, and Jade chuckled, before pulling back and crossing her arms.

"Morning to you too." She breathed out a snort, but maintained the smile. He always made her smile.

"Morning." She clicked her tongue as she glanced at one of those banners, spreading across the walls, clearly reminding all students of the Cowboy Luau. His eyes moved to where she was looking, but moved quickly.

Jade was trying to pass a hint that she wanted him to ask her, but it a game of cat and mouse. She was just leaving the cheese.

"Nothing." She bit her lip. "Nothing at all." She turned on her heels, knowing that she was looking at her, before strolling away to class.

He had plenty of time to catch on, and when he did, she would be more then welcome to comply.

[OoOoOoO]

It had been a couple of periods, and Jade still hadn't been on the receiving end of Beck asking her to the luau. She was obviously irritated, it was shown in her demeanor and her posture.

Plus, the deathly glint in her eyes was burning the back of his skull and he would feel it.

She trotted after him, the click of her combat boots heard by him. He chuckled and he sat down in his usual chair. She contemplated on whether she should sit next to him, but felt that she would be acting too weak if she did.

If she could suffer multiple class periods without their thighs pressed together, she could surely suffer one more.

Jade glanced around for the placement of her yellow chair and sat down it, thankfully, it was right in front of Beck. She could be a tease when she wished to be.

His eyes were felt on the back of her head and she felt satisfied, but that satisfaction ebbed away once Tori sat down next to her and sent her a perplexed look.

Jade groaned, "Why are you sitting here?" Her voice held much demand. She could care less where Vega decided to plop her tight butt, so long as it was far from her.

Tori crossed her legs and sent her a knowing look. "I could ask you the same question." She tilted her head over to Beck. "Why aren't you sitting by Beck?"

"Why aren't you sitting with Beck?" She mimicked with country clarity, that clearly was imitation of Tori's voice. Tori's face scrunched up in a disgruntled expression.

"I - do - not - talk - like - THAT!" Tori hissed, clearly angry.

Jade cooed, "That's not a pretty face."

Tori scoffed loudly, folding her arms. "Go back to sucking face with Beck."

Beck was listening of course, but decided not to comment. It was amusing in a way.

Jade rolled her eyes, "Go back to sucking face with Andre'." That got her attention.

"What do you mean by that!" She was clearly getting flustered. Jade released a low whistle, feigning innocence.

"Oh nothing Vega, don't get your granny panties in a twist about it."

Tori's eyes got wider. "I do not hav-"

"-Jade." Beck cut in, leaning forward. She smirked; she had him. Hook, line, and sinker. Jade swiveled around gracefully, peering at him with a bored expression.

"Yes?" She bent her elbow, propping her head up.

"Would you come sit over here please? Away from Tori and her-" He paused. "Granny panties?"

"I don't have granny-"

"Shh." Beck cut her off and motioned for Jade to take the seat next to him. She regarded him with a narrowed expression.

"I'm getting up and sitting next to you because I want to." She turned her nose up, standing up, walking around the groups of chairs, and plopping next to Beck. He chuckled, not minding her use of tone, and patted the top of her thigh, wordlessly.

An odd feeling of satisfaction grew in the pit of her stomach, but she felt odd. Why wasn't he asking? Shouldn't he be asking? What, is he already taking another girl? Why is he doing this to me? My god; is he an annoying Canadian.

Jade turned her nose up, curling her lips back in a muted snarl.

It was irritating when he was toying with her like he was.

Maybe she was the mouse after all.

[OoOoOoO]

At lunchtime, Jade purposely sat across from Beck, even if they were the only two presently at the table right now. He didn't send her an odd or questionable look, he just continued eating his burrito at a nonchalant pace.

As if her presence was completely not affecting him. They **were** dating now, right? Shouldn't he want her next to him?

Ugh, boys are irritating.

Jade forked at her salad, wrinkling her brow as the others eventually filed in. Tori first, Cat and Robbie, and finally Andre'.

She didn't say anything to either of them.

"So Cat," Robbie began, obviously nervous, his hands were a bit shaky. Jade chuckled, amused by his actions. "I was wondering… if maybe, you would like to-" Cat cut him off with a loud giggle, pointing over in the sky.

"That cloud looks like a teddy bear." Robbie's nervous expression faded, to a look of rejection.

"It does." He muttered quietly. Rex was absent in his arms, and that was odd. Boy, he really did mean business.

Jade felt the need to come up with a new conversational topic, one that might benefit Robbie in a way.

"Alright." She folded her arms, glancing around. "So the Cowboy Luau, who are you guys taking." She questioned, biting her lip, before adding quickly. "Not that I care. Just out of…curiosity."

Tori and Andre' exchanged glances. "Well, if our job schedules work out, we'll be able to perform."

Jade arched an eyebrow. "Jobs?"

They both nodded, "We got jobs." Tori said.

"We don't like relying on our parents for the money, it's a bit too middleschoolish." He shook his head with a shrug. "Besides, more adultish if you ask me." He grinned.

"Leaving your immaturities behind? Hmm, not bad." Jade remarked, leaning in her chair. "So, you guys are basically going together, right?"

Andre' and Tori looked away from each other. "In a way," Andre' began.

"Yes." Tori finished. "But as friends."

"Absolutely." Andre' agreed. Jade scoffed quietly, before nodding at Cat.

"You?" Cat shrugged.

"Waiting to be asked I guess…"

"Any preference in who asks you?" Jade continued, smirking.

Cat blushed, glancing around. "Well…sorta."

"Who?" Jade demanded immediately. Cat pouted.

"I'm not saying."

Robbie looked at her, suddenly interested. "You can tell us."

Cat bit her lip, before shaking her head. "No."

Jade scowled in annoyance, "What about you Robbie?"

"I-I." He got up, because he didn't feel like answering, and rushed off.

"Pansy." Jade muttered.

"What about you Jade?" Tori broke in, staring at her. "Anybody ask you yet." Her and Beck exchanged a glance. Jade's eyes narrowed.

"No."

"Oh." Was all Tori said. There was a pregnant pause, before Jade was done with hinting.

"Look, are you going to ask me or not?" She snapped at Beck, crossing her arms and staring at him firmly. "On the Slap it says we're dating, but you certainly, aren't, acting like it."

Beck looked up innocently. "What?"

"You heard me. Talk." Jade said. "I'm more then willing to listen."

Beck glanced at Tori. "I'm going to the Luau."

Jade's eyes flashed viciously. "With who?"

"Someone."

"Who?"

"A girl."

"WHO?!" She hissed.

He only shrugged in response and Jade groaned, getting up and grabbing her bag, storming off with fury in her eyes, shoving people to get out of her way.

This was obviously a mistake.

[OoOoOoO]

Jade stormed home. The rest of the day had been relatively the same. Beck and her had literally, only exchanged two words at most. He was being very difficult and it was obviously getting to her.

She slammed the front door as she entered, ignoring her Mother's yell of a greeting and clambered up the stairs and to her room [could you guess, slamming that door as well? She was going to break some hinges one day].

Her eyes shut and she tried to breathe through her mouth and calm down. It was hard to calm down alone when she was so enraged.

No one was talking to her currently. Not even dimwitted Cat.

Jade shook her head and heard a knock at her door and she immediately called out, "Go away." In a threatening tone, that seemingly didn't work on her Mother or her Father.

"Jade, can I please come in?" Came her Mother's soft voice. All Jade found in the call of her Mother's voice was heaps of naivety and innocence. It made her sick.

"No." She said emotionlessly, but obviously, it didn't come off that way, because that idiot woman still walked in anyway, even with Jade's constant rejection of allowance.

"Mother!" She growled. "I thought I said-"

"Oh Jadelyn." Her Mother shook her head. "That mean girl attitude doesn't work on me, I'm your Mother mind you." She walked over and sat next to her, folding her legs and staring at her daughter.

Jade only scowled, crossing her arms. "What do you want?" She said, lacing her voice with attitude. She didn't want her here; Jade enjoyed venting in peace.

Her Mother bit her lip, considering Jade had picked it up from her. "What's troubling you? You don't usually slam your bedroom door." Jade scoffed lightly,

"And **that's** why you think something is wrong? Because I slam a meaningless slab of wood?"

Her Mother crossed her arms, clearly unconvinced. "Jade, I know you, something's wrong." Jade was silent. She was not going to get anymore out of her; that was for sure. "Is it that boy?" Jade flushed slightly, but maintained a calm composure. "Ah, it is the boy." Jade's Mother smiled. Jade scowled.

Her Mother patted her leg, "It's alright Jade, I've had boy problems to." Jade knew what she was referring to. Her sham of a marriage with Jade's Father. She sighed, "Look. Just tell me what's going on, I won't be leaving until I get an answer."

Jade maintained her fifth amendment right, and kept her mouth closed.

She scratched her chin in thought. "Is it he's doing something to irritate you?"

Jade sent her a look that said, 'What do you think?'

Her brow wrinkled and she frowned, "Didn't you get back together with him a few days ago?"

Hesitating, she nodded.

"Then there shouldn't be a problem. What is he doing?" Jade sighed, slumping her shoulders.

"He's just - not talking to me. We have that stupid Cowboy Luau on Friday, and he says he's taking a girl, but he won't say who!" She growled. "IT SAYS, on the Slap there we're in a relationship, but I'm not convinced."

"Oh honey," She began, but was cut off by Jade.

"Don't patronize me." Came her snap in response.

Her Mother sighed heavily. Jade was a rather difficult girl to talk to. "Just talk to him. Try, he's obviously not going to talk to you, so I'm guessing that he wants to talk to you." She pinched the bridge of her nose. "I don't know; your teenage problems are foreign to me. I haven't been a teenager in a while."

Jade scoffed. "Obviously."

"Jade."

"Mom."

Her Mother sighed. "I'm done." Because she was done trying for the day.

[OoOoOoO]

After her Mother left, Jade paced. And she paced and she paced. You think she would of made marks in the carpet by now, until her phone beeped in her pocket and boy, did that stop her.

She froze, pulling out her phone and thinking that it was from Cat or Tori again, but no, it was from Beck.

It was only four words. Well, technically three and the symbol.

[Text] Meet me Tori's

A frown adorned her face. So NOW he was deciding to talk to her? How great. She scowled, and grabbed her purse, clambering down the steps with the grace of a drunken Ostrich, her Mother calling once more, but trailed off, because she had a good idea of where her daughter was heading.

Jade was curious. She would go to Tori's JUST to find out what he wanted, nothing more, nothing less.

Getting in her car, she drove roughly and speedily to Vega's house, having no tolerance for streetlights or stop signs. She was a bad influence on most, including her little brother Jay.

Grinding her teeth, she got out of her car, slamming the door so hard, her entire car rattled. She stomped up the driveway and banged her knuckles roughly on the door.

She would get in and get out.

Tapping her foot, she immediately became impatient, until Tori appeared, grinning at her all toothily and it was irritating her.

"Cut out the grin Vega." Jade snapped. "Just let me in so I can talk to Oliver." Tori grimaced, if she was referring to Beck with his last name, things were definitely heated on her end.

Tori shifted away, allowing Jade entrance and she brushed past her, glancing around. Everyone was here. Andre', Robbie, Cat, even Trina. They were all sitting there at a poker table and it felt oddly familiar.

"What the chiz is going on?!" She demanded, glowering at the certain Canadian she was thoroughly pissed at.

He regarded her calmly and padded over to her, ushering her to the door, "Just trust me." He turned her around and pushed her shoulders over to the door.

"Why are you-"

He shook his head, "-Jade, we can't officially become a couple again, unless I do this." She looked over her shoulder at him with a perplexed expression. "And I can't ask you to the Luau, unless I do this." He added, going further.

"I knew you were asking me!" She stated matter-of-factly, and he only rolled his eyes before pushing her out and shutting the door. The door brought back bad memories of when he dumped her behind it.

Jade crossed her arms stubbornly, and yowled, "Now what?" In a threatening tone that spelled she didn't want to wait.

Beck exchanged glances with the others and they all gave him reassuring smiles. He nodded and yelled, "Count to ten."

Jade wrinkled her eyebrow, "Why?" She shouted back.

Beck sighed, "Just do it Jade!"

Why would he make her count to ten and how did this have anything to do with getting back together with her?

Scowling, she complied nonetheless. "One!"

But the door burst open and out popped Beck, who enveloped her in his arms and held her tight to him like she was a glass doll and she was precious.

He buried his face in her neck and muttered just so she could hear, "I'll never make you wait behind a door, never again, I swear Jade." And everything fit into place suddenly and she understood his intentions.

She felt so touched, it stirred an odd feeling in her stomach and it felt nice. She hugged his torso, whispering a few sweet nothings, him returning it.

And all those years they stayed together, and he sure as hell kept that promise.

AN: I winged the ending, just so everybody knew that. I got this idea randomly, IN THE SHOWER, like I said up there. So if it sucks, blame my awkward shower prompts.

Reviews are appreciated!

~Nat

[PS, sorry for any mistakes, don't have time to check.]


End file.
